A Single Death Note
by xXPeaceXx
Summary: Paul finds that everyone has the same Death Note book and decides to find out what it's all about. Why waste his life for this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone**

**Im kind of new to this so if you think this chapter is rubbish please tell me and I promise I will stop writing. **

**xXPeaceXx**

Chapter 1

Paul PTV:

'I am walking towards the school. I was told to go there by a stranger. Thy looked worried so I went. I got to the school, passing through the old, rusty gates. I walked towards 4J. I was told to go to this classroom for no particular reason. That's what they had said. I got to the classroom. There was a black book on the desk. I walked towards the desk, only to find that the book had writing on it. "Death Note" it said. I felt a sudden urge to open this book. I was just so curious. So I lifted the book carefully in to my hand. It was heavy for a small book. I opened it. There was a skull on the first page. Then there was a load of instructions on how to use the book. The sentence "Write the person's name and method of death" caught my eye. It made me even more curious. I turned the next page. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Paul John Harrison Starkey - Stabbed to Death". I suddenly hear heavy breathing in the doorway. I slowly turn around. There is a man. He has a dagger. I open my mouth to scream but nothing whatsoever comes out. He lifts up his arm and throws the knife. I try to scream again and again. The dagger travels at the speed of light. It –'

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My alarm goes of. It's Tuesday, more school. Torturous school. I drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I throw on my school uniform, too tired to realise that I'm strangling myself with my tie. I fix it and go downstairs. My parents are sitting at the kitchen table. My mum's eating muesli and my dad toast. I grab a bowl and some Coco Pops. I love chocolate.

"I had a nightmare again" I say.

"You and your nightmares. Oh! Better be off. They'll be needing me at the building sight at 9:00 today. Bye honey! Bye Paul!" says my dad.

He works at a building sight so he never has time for anything. The door slams, followed by an awkward silence. _Very_ awkward. I finish my breakfast, wash my teeth and comb my hair.

"Bye mum!" I shout. I think she heard. I arrive at school and I see the strangest thing ever. Everyone has a book. The same book, but not a normal one, coz on the front it says Death Note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well coz only two people reviewed saying it was good, I guess I should carry on until someone truthfully tells me that this story is crap. When that time comes, I will not carry on this story and I will start another one instead. But I need a truthful answer. Anyway…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well coz only two people reviewed saying it was good, I guess I should carry on until someone truthfully tells me that this story is crap. When that time comes, I will not carry on this story and I will start another one instead. But I need a truthful answer. Anyway…**


	4. Auther Note

**Hi**

**Im soooo sorry about the mix up with the chapters… its just that I really have a problem with uploading… in a failure wen it comes to that. So im starting the story all over again without the authors note you have already seen**

**Sorry!**

**xXPeaceXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Paul PTV:

'I am walking towards the school. I was told to go there by a stranger. Thy looked worried so I went. I got to the school, passing through the old, rusty gates. I walked towards 4J. I was told to go to this classroom for no particular reason. That's what they had said. I got to the classroom. There was a black book on the desk. I walked towards the desk, only to find that the book had writing on it. "Death Note" it said. I felt a sudden urge to open this book. I was just so curious. So I lifted the book carefully in to my hand. It was heavy for a small book. I opened it. There was a skull on the first page. Then there was a load of instructions on how to use the book. The sentence "Write the person's name and method of death" caught my eye. It made me even more curious. I turned the next page. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Paul John Harrison Starkey - Stabbed to Death". I suddenly hear heavy breathing in the doorway. I slowly turn around. There is a man. He has a dagger. I open my mouth to scream but nothing whatsoever comes out. He lifts up his arm and throws the knife. I try to scream again and again. The dagger travels at the speed of light. It –'

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My alarm goes of. It's Tuesday, more school. Torturous school. I drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I throw on my school uniform, too tired to realise that I'm strangling myself with my tie. I fix it and go downstairs. My parents are sitting at the kitchen table. My mum's eating muesli and my dad toast. I grab a bowl and some Coco Pops. I love chocolate.

"I had a nightmare again" I say.

"You and your nightmares. Oh! Better be off. They'll be needing me at the building sight at 9:00 today. Bye honey! Bye Paul!" says my dad.

He works at a building sight so he never has time for anything. The door slams, followed by an awkward silence. _Very_ awkward. I finish my breakfast, wash my teeth and comb my hair.

"Bye mum!" I shout. I think she heard. I arrive at school and I see the strangest thing ever. Everyone has a book. The same book, but not a normal one, coz on the front it says Death Note.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

Paul POV:

I walk up to my friend James Winston. I nearly cry when I see he has a Death Note too.

"Paul! You have to get a Death Note! You can choose how to kill people with it!"

"Wait? What? Why would you want to kill people?"

"Um… maybe because its fun?"

I roll my eyes and walk away. But as im walking I wonder, how come everyones got one? Just yesterday we were all talking about how killing is just stupid coz it means u get put in prison, but suudenly they all seem to think that its cool. No, not cool.

The bell for the start of class rings and as I walk towards the school James shouts to me

"Hey! Paul! I wrote your name in my Death Note! Now ur going to die from being hit in the head by a ball!"

Then he throws a ball at me. I catch it and threow it on the roof while I start walking to school again. Its not like I dont want to join the fun. As much as I want to, I cant because Im scared. Scared that what happened in my dream might happen again. But for real.

I walk to the classroom and sit at my desk. All my friends around me are talking about Death Note. I feel like screaming. Its all Death Note this and Death Note that. I HATE DEATH NOTE. The teacher walks in and shouts at the class to be quiet.

"If you don't leave those books alone until school ends I will confiscate every one of them and burn them all" he says

I smile at this, wishing that he could. Every one stops talking and looks at the teacher.

When school finishes I run straight to the gates to catch the frist bus without my friends. It comes soon enough. It leaves just as my friends arrive at the bus stop. They all look angry and annoyed. This makes me feel glad. Revenge. I like it.

When I arrive home I see my dad. I find this really strange coz he never comes home early. wHen I walk through the door he calls me to the kitchen. Theres a package in the table addressed to me.

"Paul, I saw that most teenagers in town had one of these so I thought I would get you one too"

I open the package and choke back a scream. My dad has bought me a Death Note.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the shortness on ALL of the chapters. I'll try and make them longer but for now… I can't. I know this chapter might be a bit confusing but my friend gave the idea and it got stuck in my head. Sorry.**

**xXPeaceXx**

"So? Do you like it? Paul?" My parents are staring at me with wide eyes. I catch a glimpse of my face in the mirror. I look like I have just seen a ghost, and to be honest, right this second the death note is my definition of a ghost. "I…I love it…!" I stammer, " Thanks dad" I grab it and run up to my room. I slam the door and slump against it. The death note is flying in the air and is just about to hit the window when it stops in mid-air. I stare at it. I blink and look again. The death note is lying on the floor, not floating anymore. Once again I choke back a scream. I feel like… death. God, my life is rubbish.

I spend the rest of my evening avoiding my room. T.G.I.F… Not. At 11 pm my parents send me to bed. Like a five year old that's scared of monsters under their bed, im scared of a death note on the other side of my room. I don't sleep all night and in the morning I look and feel like shit. Literally. It's Saturday today. I was meant to go out with James but I don't want to now. I feel hes betraid me. I HATE HIM.

By 6 in the evening, my parents come home form work and find out that I have spent the whole day in my room. They get sooo angry I lock my door and they have to scream at me from the other side of it. I feel proud… but guilty. I have never been like this before. I guess its my dad's fault for buying the bloody death note. So why are they screaming at me?

I look for the death note an unlock my door. They barge in and say to me "PAUL!" "Yes mum?" "WHY AREN'T YOU USING THE DEATH NOTE YOUR-" She looks up and sees me with the death note. "Oh" she says quietly. They leave the room and I throw the book away again. But as it is floating, it disappears into thin air. I look for it, wondering where it is. The next thing I know, my dad is screaming his head off because he has found the death note with his name written in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please, PLEASE don't treat me like an idiot, and if you have read my story PLEASE REVIEW IT… TRUTHFULLY! If you hate it, say! Please! I wouldn't like to carry on a story that no body likes and live in misery coz it hasn't been reviewed. It would be best for EVERYONE if you tell me what you really think.**

**I don't want to seem bitchy but its true.**

**Sorry for everything.**


End file.
